


假戲真做

by Cuerno_0



Category: all青峰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuerno_0/pseuds/Cuerno_0
Summary: 預警*GB兩人都雙性鈞甯x青峰抹布工具人們x青峰女裝 丁字褲警告天雷滾滾用的簡體





	假戲真做

试问谁不想欺负猫咪呢。

张钧甯费尽心思可算是说服了吴青峰来演戏。

角色呢，吴青峰是一个敏感爱哭的小结巴，在剧本里是收尽欺负后被精明帅气的暗杀手张钧甯救下。

而这背后，其实就只是张钧甯和导演联合起来想要欺负吴青峰而已。

为了更理所当然的做一些过分的事情，他们特地做了一个很简单模糊的剧本给吴青峰，不让他知道具体戏份内容。张钧甯还告诉他，这些和他对戏的人都很专业的，临场发挥才能体现他们的实力。

从拿到这份匪夷所思的剧本那一刻就开始极度紧张的演艺圈新人这才恍然大悟般拼命点头。

开幕就是吴青峰被群小混混堵路，他们问什么吴青峰都结巴得回不上来话，害怕得全身发抖，满眶泪水。

他们把吴青峰的手绑起来，逼他到一个暗巷里。那群人里的老大掏出了一套半透明蕾丝边的小短裙和丝袜，让他马上换，吴青峰自己的剧本里当然没有这个。但他打蛇随棍上这一点大家拿捏得死死，果然他没有犹豫，就在情景里直接换上。

可能那种压迫感实在是太真实了，吴青峰惊恐的眼神，呼之欲出的泪水，颤抖的双腿，惊慌失措的样子，都演得不能再完美。

白蕾丝的袜子刚刚过膝，小短裙辣得离谱，几乎是风一吹就能看见他被逼着换上的丁字裤。他窄细的滑肩，惊人的腰线，细白的大腿，被这套衣服完全包住了线条，勾勒出全身的秘密，一丝不留。

接着他被重新绑上手，被有着清香的口巾塞住嘴，被黑色的布条蒙上双眼。

从此刻开始，他就看不见了。

他听到人们粗重急促的喘息声，身体被无数只手抬到完全悬空，他生理性的发出害怕的娇吟，口水从嘴角滑落。

他的裙子完全被掀开了。无数之手瞬间碰到了他的臀肉，用力揉捏了起来，腰间也被人握住，一下下用力按摩。他几乎是在一瞬间狠狠地抬腰撅臀，口巾被他的口水浸湿后好像有甜甜的味道顺着喉咙流下。他开始神志不清，腿跟在被人揉握的同时剧烈颤抖。他被人大大打开腿部，接着立刻感觉到了皮肤传来了热润酥麻的感觉。好像有几百只舌头在舔舐自己的腿根和屁股，他马上尖叫出声，忍了许久的呻吟憋不住地全部出来了，每一声都是高潮一般诱媚。

腋下两边几乎同时被塞进了两根硬热的物体，快速磨蹭，几只手伸进了他的胸口，揉他软涨的奶子，安慰他的奶头。

全身上下的刺激仅持续了不到十秒，他就全身僵直，痉挛，腿根猛抽着大喷淫水，把大腿内侧弄得全是淫液。

他再没有多余的力气，停止了浪叫，小腹剧烈抽搐，潮水一波又一波的乱吐。他显然爽过了头，口水横流，下半脸全湿了，舒服得发出娇软奶乎的哼哼。全身无力得任那些手折磨，嘴里的口巾不停地发出甜味，让他的高潮愈发激烈，头也晕得不行。

全身爽得发麻，他觉得自己快失控了，已经不是演的结巴，而是他现在就算被取下口巾，他也说不清楚话了。

他连咬字的力气都快失去了。

好多只前端黏腻的龟头顶到他的私处，在他最敏感的腿根肉上蹭出他们的白色，丁字裤护着最后的尊严，人们把那周围弄的全是精液，却丝毫没有碰他丁字裤的意思。

他整个大腿都被自己的，别人的分泌物完全湿润了，明明就羞耻的想死，可身体却完全不想停不下来被这样服务的快感。

张钧甯终于出现了。

吴青峰并不知道发生了什么，只觉得周围的喘息声突然没有了，消失了，自己的身体被一双有力的却是女性的手臂抱起。

有风打在自己的身上，似乎是她在带着他奔跑。

过了一阵，风停了下来，他被放在了一个柔软的东西上。她慢慢掀开他眼睛上的布条，并取掉他的口巾。

吴青峰的眼睛完全哭肿了，小心翼翼地睁开却发现没有什么刺眼的光线，很快他就恢复了正常视线。

张钧甯知道他被蒙了眼睛很久，特地带他到了一个比较暗的地方。

他正躺在一张还算干净的软垫上，整个下身还在不停的抖，腿间也全是余潮。

张钧甯拿了张纸巾帮他擦了擦一片狼藉的腿间，又帮他擦干净全是口水的脸，不得不说她真的很心疼。

全世界只有他不知道这是假戏真做。

半透明的裙子里，他几乎全身都被捏出了红印，与白嫩细致的皮肤成鲜明对比。她知道他一定被丁字裤勒的难受，所以也帮他脱了下来，露出挺立已久的部位，它粉白粉白的，干净到令人吃惊，细致滑嫩的触感像随时能分泌出水漾的透亮。至于女性的那两片唇瓣，更是娇嫩得令人感到愧疚，那样神圣的颜色，怎么舍得让人去污染。可又因此产生了一种更强烈的占有欲，把自己的良心打碎。

人不好色那还是人吗。

她终于按耐不住的掏出早已蓄势待发的阳具，顶在他湿润敏感的唇边，感到那里明显收缩了两下，随后吸住她的头，邀请她进门。

她并没有解开他被绑住的手，直接顶进去，感受他美丽柔软的内壁紧紧夹着她，似乎是第一次被人进去一般。

她知道吴青峰已经彻底被口巾里的媚药迷昏了。

他被她握住腰，一下一下往里顶，完全不受控制地让舌尖滑出嘴，大口娇吟，哭得一塌糊涂。

身前身下几乎是同时大喷，腰根再次狂抖，奶头把紧身的小衣服高高挺起两个塔尖，透着诱人的粉。

张钧甯被他如此激烈的高潮刺激的一下子内射，看他的小腹以肉眼可见的幅度鼓了起来，他的全身都被自己激动的射精带得疯狂颤抖，强烈的控制欲完全攻占了心疼他的情感，一次比一次顶得更深，听他爽得发出最动听的绝叫，逼他露出最淫荡的一面，看他既羞耻又爽得享受到极点的深情。

他就是这世间最美丽的玩物。

张钧甯去吻他哭泣的双眼，吮吸掉他的泪，在他的耳边轻声夸赞他漂亮，又夸他演得很好。

吴青峰从没想过自己也有一镜到底的时候，可此时他确实做到了。当全场都响起掌声的时候，他好像才真正回过神来他此刻是正在拍戏。

张钧甯抱起已经完全没力了的吴青峰飞奔到休息室，帮他清理身子，帮他换好衣服。

她亲吻他快被眼泪泡肿的脸颊，抚摸他的后脑勺，发出由衷的称赞。

“你就是演员。”


End file.
